I Chose You, Naruto!
by A-ANarutoCo
Summary: Naruto and his friends has a new mission, to babysit Pokemon, or so they thought. Read their good times, bad times, and times were they have to kick bad guy ass!


There were twelve balls on Tsunade's desk. There eleven genins and one chunin in Tsunade's office. The balls were half red and half white, with a black line separating the two parts. There was a button on one side of the ball as will.

Then, without warning, Tsunade picked up a scroll and threw it at the ceiling. One of the panels broke and fell down to the ground. Naruto fell down as well.

"Hey, What's the big idea! Inviting everyone else to this meeting and not me? How can you be so crude?" Naruto was particle yelling in Tsunade's ear.

"Naruto, you were invited here, too. Don't you remember? We've been planning this for weeks." Shizune said, saving Naruto being yelled at again. You could have sworn you could he a bird crowing somewhere far off.

"Naruto, if you'll ever be so kind to SHUT UP SO I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT THE MISSION!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto quickly ran and line and shut his mouth.

_Damn it, the first thing I need in the morning is being yelled at, really, _Naruto thought.

"Here's what's going on. You see before you twelve balls, and there are twelve of you, does anyone has a guess what's going to happen or do I have to explain it all?" Tsunade said. Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Sakura?"

"I am guessing that we have to deliver a different ball to another place. So it's a delivery mission. Am I correct?" Sakura asked.

"No, if it was a delivery mission I'll just get a team of three to deliver all the balls to the places. Anyone else has a guess?"

"Tell us already!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"Why, is there somewhere more important you wanna go to?" Tsunade yelled.

"Duh, I was on my way to the ramen shop, because it's free ramen day and I wanted to get there super early so I could eat a ton, and I'm talkin' about a lot of ramen, so anyways I was on my way over there when I heard that there was a meeting involving all the genins and I thought, _hey, I'm a genin! _and I went running here to see what's going on, but I was so close to the ramen shop, so I could desid…"

"SHUT UP ALREADY NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled right into Naruto's ear. "Before someone interrupts me again, I'm going to tell you the mission." Tsunade continued.

"You each are going to pick a ball. You are going to care for that ball with your life. All you have to do is keep that ball until I say other wise. This is a D rank mission, now come up here and pick a ball." They all got into a line and started to pick a ball one by one. Shikamaru wasn't fooled. _Eleven genins and me, for a D rank mission, something bigger is going on here. And why would she wants each of us to take one? And what with the 'care for that ball with your life' thing she was talking about? _Shikamaru thought. Then he pick up a ball on the desk, looked at it for some time, then sighed. _Man, this is going to be so troublesome._

After everyone took a ball, Tsunade dismissed them all. Everyone gathered outside.

"What's the deal? I can do loads more then baby-sit this damn ball." Naruto complained. He stared at it for a long time. He was looking at the button. "Wait, what does this do?" Naruto muttered to himself. He quickly pressed the button. Then, without warning, the ball tripled it size. Naruto quickly dropped it on the ground and backed away. Then it started to open in the middle and this bright white light came out of it.

"Trapinch!" said a creature that came out of the ball.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto yelled pointing at the thing.

Back in Tsunade's office…

"Tsunade, shouldn't you have told them what would had happen if they push the buttons on the balls?" Shizune asked.

"Nan," Tsunade said, looking out the window, watching Naruto and the others freak out about the pokemon that came out of the ball. "I really did think that that was that important."

"Everyone! Push the button on your balls!" Naruto yelled.

"Trapinch!" Trapinch said.

"Would you shut it?" Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke pushed the button on the balls. Their balls grew in size as well, opened, and glowed of bight light.

"Cleffa!" Said the pokemon that came out of Sakura's ball.

"Oh! What a cutie!" Sakura said.

"Infernape!" Said the pokemon that came out of Sasuke's ball.

"Cool." Sasuke said.

Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru press their ball's button as well.

"Munchlax!" Said the pokemon that came out of Choji's ball.

"Alright! This calls for celebration!" Choji said, opening a bag of chips. Munchlax then jumped up and landed on Choji's face, then stealing all his chips.

"Hey! Hey!" Choji yelled.

"Mawile." Said the pokemon that came out of Ino's ball.

"Ha, Sakura, my thing is way more beautiful then your thing!" Ino said. She was referring to the pokemon, but yet no one knew the name so she had to resort to calling them 'things'.

Then Mawile turned around to revile her large black Venus Fly Trap on her back.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Ino yelled, then started to run away from Mawile, only to be chased by Mawile.

"Slakoth." Yawned the pokemon that came out of Shikamaru's ball. Shikamaru didn't say a word.

"Let's check ours now!" Kiba said.

"Ok." Hinata whispered. Shino just stood there, looking cool. They all pressed their buttons on the balls.

"Eevee." Said the pokemon that came out of Hinata's ball.

"Tee hee hee." Hinata giggled.

"Growlithe!" Said the pokemon that came out of Kiba's ball.

"Nice, a dog!" Kiba said. Akamaru then whimpered. "Don't be like that, Akamaru, your not being replaced. It's a mission! I swear."

"What a weirdo, he talks to his dog. Isn't that right, buggies?" Shino said, then his pokemon came out.

"Scyther!" Said the pokemon coming out of Shino's ball.

"Perfect." Shino said, with a smile on his face.

"Our turn!" Said Rock Lee. Team Gai push their ball's button.

"Cubone!" Said the pokemon that came out of Tenten's ball.

"Nice weapon." Tenten said.

"Riolu!" Said the pokemon that came out of Neji's ball.

"Don't give me that 'cute baby look', I can see right through you!" Neji said.

"You're a real comedian, Neji." Tenten said.

Before the pokemon of Lee could get out his ball, Lee ran to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Rock Lee!" Lee said.

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee said.

"No, I'm Rock Lee!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"ROCK LEE!"

"HITMONLEE!"

"LEE! He can only say his name!" Tenten said.

"Oh, ok."

Tsunade was still watching quietly from her office window.

"Do you think that you should have told them that bad guys were after these pokemon?" Shizune asked.

"It's find, I trust them. If I didn't, you think I'll give the balls to them?" Tsunade replied.

"Yea, but, don't you think you should have told them about a little about what's pokemon?"

"Don't worry, there have plenty of bonding time." Tsunade said, watching Naruto being bitten on the head by Trapinch. "Plenty of time."

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town…

"Are you sure the balls are in this town?" One guy in a mask said.

"Positive!" Said another guy in a mask.

"Ok then." Then them and five other ninja in mask ran off, heading to

the town.


End file.
